


[VID] A Sword Is

by caramarie



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: 2-3 min, F/M, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: Making a life as an ex-assassin is complicated.





	[VID] A Sword Is

Also [on Vimeo (password: kenshin)](https://vimeo.com/239287577/)

Download [1280x536, 257MB mp4](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/aswordis-genusshrike.mp4) | [1280x536, 154MB avi](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/aswordis-genusshrike.avi) | [854x358, 84.8MB avi](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/aswordis-sm-genusshrike.avi)

Source: Rurouni Kenshin (2012 movie)  
Music: Storm, by the Yoshida Brothers


End file.
